Of Galaxies and Pickup Lines
by Wrath of Nyx
Summary: "Leo, are you drunk?" Reyna asked, annoyed. "I'm not drunk," Leo told her, "I'm just intoxicated with you." Percy stared. Piper stared. Most of all, Reyna stared. Then she snapped out of it and shook her head. "Nice try Valdez," she said softly. "But I still think you've had a little too much vodka." Leyna


**Am I the only one who is Leyna trash while simultaneously being Jeyna trash? And sometimes Valdangelo and Jasico trash? While also being Solangelo trash? I'm such a bad person. And ya know what? I don't care.**

* * *

Leo Valdez was bord. He had already cleaned Buford (No he did _not_ use Windex) and had deactivated Mini hedge after he woke up the angry holographic satyr yelling at him to "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" The rest of the seven were on a triple date, and he just didn't feel like pranking people alongside the Stolls right now. Even Calypso was in the infirmary, helping the Apollo kids learn new methods, and healing the godsdamned Ares kids who couldn't stop fighting for two godsdamned seconds.

Now, as mentioned before, Leo was bored. Which meant he started thinking. More importantly, he was thinking about what that triple date would be like. A few months earlier, he and Callie probably would have went in. Since then however, the two had broke up since Calypso really wasn't ready for a relationship right now. She wanted to see the world. Last week she went to Albania, which Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge seemed dubious about.

Leo's mind lit up. Reyna! Another one of the reasons he had broken up with Calypso. Something about her obsidian eyes, silky hair, fierce personality, had drawn him to her, which hadn't bode well with Calypso. Sure, the fierce praetor had been less than friendly ever since he had accidentally blown up Camp Jupiter, but Leo and her were becoming acquaintances. But when it was Reyna concerned, being "acquaintances" wasn't enough.

On a whim, Leo walked out to Festus, patted the mechanical dragon on the snout, and asked him gently, "Wanna go see Reyna, boy?" Festus snorted. Leo took that as a yes. And with that, they were off.

Sometime during the flight, Leo started wondering _why_ he was going to Camp Jupiter. Well, to see Reyna, obviously. But what was he going to say to her? A genius idea came to him. Something that would win her over.

Pick up lines.

 **I.**

"Ya know," Leo drawled as he drew another card from the deck, "Playing Go Fish with the Praetor of Camp Jupiter and New Rome wasn't how I planned my Saturday."

"You made the decision," Reyna rolled her eyes, "Now _you_ have to suffer the consequences. Got any eights?"

"Damn!" Leo cursed as he handing two cards over. "But hey! At least I got you away from your paperwork! Got any sevens?" Reyna rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

"I was almost done anyway," she retorted. "Go fish."

"Yeah, yeah," Leo waved his hand dismissively. "Alright I'm done with this game. Anything else you want to play?"

"But no one won!" Reyna protested.

"And it's is very obvious that you would have," Leo interrupted, motioning to the wide array of pairs on the praetor's side, as opposed to the pitiful number that were his.

"Sore loser," Reyna mumbled as she stood up and stretched. "All right, I'm going to go finish up the paperwork. Deal the cards for War."

Leo sighed dramatically. "Oh Reyna, where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you," was the answer. Leo snorted.

 **II.**

Leo was spending a lot of time at Camp Jupiter nowadays. He claimed it was because of all the cool machines there. Sometimes he said he just really liked New Rome. Couple times the reason was Frank and Hazel, even though people usually tagged along during those, so Leo actually had to spend time with the couple. Normally, he wouldn't have had a problem with that, but he really wanted to talk to Reyna.

Today, Leo -surprisingly- wasn't in either of the camps. He was in San Francisco, exploring the city. His stomach grumbled. His eyes spotted Taco Bell. So he ran. People were most likely staring at him, but it wasn't the son of Hephaestus actually cared. He opened the door, and was about to walk in line when he saw someone sitting down at a table for two, although the _two_ was actually just her and the newspaper.

She was sipping a Pepsi, but Leo didn't see anything on her table besides that. He got in line, waited, and when it was his turn, ordered the Volcano Nachos. Once he got those, he walked over to the girl sitting alone. She turned to look at him, and smiled. He smiled back. Then smirked.

"Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore," she replied, awarding herself with a nacho.

"Not bad, _reina_ ," Leo said. Reyna smiled again, and took another nacho.

 **III.**

All right, so Leo may have had a tiny, insignificant, _crush_ on Reyna. Of course, she didn't have one on him too. That was ridiculous. There was absolutely no way Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Praetor of New Rome and Camp Jupiter, Daughter of Bellona, sister of the Amazon Queen, Hero of Olympus, and survivor of both the Titan War, _and_ the Giant War could have a crush on him.

During lunch the Seven, minus Hazel and Frank but plus Nico and Will were all crammed together at the Poseidon table. It was the one with the best view of the lake (Probably why it was built there) which was handy for staring off into. Which was what Leo was doing right now.

Jason shook the mechanic's arm. Leo turned towards him. "Huh? What?"

"Dude." Jason's electric blue eyes were swimming with concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah...Fine..." Leo smacked himself mentally. "I mean yeah, I'm definitely fine, no problems here!" He slapped a cheesy grin on his face. Jason didn't buy it.

"Percy was just saying that we should have a reunion with Hazel, Frank, and Reyna..."

Leo didn't hear anything after that. His mind was focused on one word. "Reyna." Reyna was going to be there. He would see her. Like in Taco Bell!

"Classy."

"What?" Leo snapped to attention. Jason looked at him weirdly.

"I said that the place we're going to is sort of classy. Also, Thalia's going to be there, so don't flirt with her."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Leo said. He _did_ however dream of flirting with Reyna. And Reyna flirting back. Now _that_ would be awesome.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Piper asked him, her eyebrows furrowed. Leo waved his hands to ward of her suspicion.

"I'm fine Beauty Queen. Chill." Piper left him alone, but she didn't look convinced.

*At the restaurant*

"Wow Jason, you weren't joking when you said this place was classy," Leo joked, as they stepped into the place. It was huge, with red velvet walls, gold trimmings, and waiters dressed in white suits. Sort of like Hans from Frozen. Leo had always liked that movie. Reyna reminded him of Elsa. Untouchable, but beautiful. Too bad she didn't have a love interest yet.

Their waiter, a pretty blonde named Anne Marie (Leo wondered offhandedly if this place intentionally picked people with nice names) led them to their booths. Leo, after years and years of running away, called dibs on the aisle seat. When the Romans got there, Reyna ended up sitting across from Leo. He noticed Piper and Jason were also across from each other, (Jason was beside Reyna and Piper kept on shooting them suspicious looks whenever Jason made Reyna laugh.) Leo whispered into Piper's ear.

"Chill Beauty Queen, they're just having fun. She _is_ his best friend."

Horrible timing. Jason said something and Reyna's eyes grew wide. He appeared nervous and Reyna launched herself at him, hugging the everloving crap out of the son of Jupiter. When she was finally done, she pulled back and said something with a smile on her lips. Jason blushed. Reyna added something, and now he looked like a tomato. Reyna's eyes turned serious and she said something else, and this time it was Jason hugging _her_. When Leo told Piper there was nothing to worry about, he needed to comfort himself as much as her.

The whole booth was staring at them now. Reyna couldn't stop smiling, and Jason looked nervous but at the same time happy.

"All right, what happened?" Percy demanded. "The way you two are acting, you'd think Jason just asked Reyna to marry him!" The air turned dead quiet. Percy seemed to realize what he'd said, but the damage was already done. Reyna's eyes turned stone cold, and she started running her thumb over the edge of the butter knife. It would have looked funny on anyone else (Except maybe for Nico. And Annabeth.) but on Reyna, it looked terrifying. Anne Marie, who had been walking towards them, quickly turned away, and headed for another table.

"Perseus Jackson," Reyna said slowly, carefully, _dangerously_. " _What_ did you just say?" Percy was gasping, stuttering for breath. Leo felt seriously bad for him. Reyna leaned towards the terrified son of Poseidon. "You (censored) _moron_." Everyone stared. No one had ever heard Reyna swear before. And then Reyna swore some more. Only in Spanish. Everyone else though she was lecturing Percy. Leo was in awe of her flaming profanities. Eventually, he chuckled. Everyone's eyes turned to him. Percy was glaring at the Latino like _Seriously man? You're_ laughing _at this?_

"Calm down, _querida_ ," Leo said, patting Reyna's shoulder. He switched to Spanish.

" _Besides, what's so wrong about that?"_

" _Jason's planning to propose to Piper you dolt!"_

" _Aren't they a bit young?"_

" _Well, he wants to give her a promise ring."_

" _And you were fangirling?"_

" _Of course!_

"Oh." Everyone stared at the duo, their heads turning back and forth as if they were watching a tennis match. Leo's one word in English was like the last food on Earth for them.

"Well?" Percy asked impatiently. "What did she say?" There was a goofy grin all over Leo's face.

"Leo Valdez, are you drunk?" Reyna asked, annoyed.

"I'm not drunk," Leo told her, "I'm just intoxicated with _you_."

Percy stared. Piper stared. Most of all, _Reyna_ stared. Then she snapped out of it and shook her head.

"Nice try Valdez," she said softly. "But I still think you've had a little too much vodka."

 **IV.**

The Summer Solstice was coming up. Both camps had organized a huge dance, not honouring the gods, but honouring the day that they both bonded, joined together, and became friends. It sounded cheesy, but honestly, it was one of the best things that had ever happened to Leo. And he wanted to put this dance right up there. By asking Reyna out. It had to be special though. Because Reyna was so ordinary girl, and there was no way he was asking her out in an ordinary way. When he finally had an idea, he seriously hoped he wouldn't trigger Aphrodite.

*Three days before the dance*

Reyna woke up. And sighed. Why was she sighing? Because she still didn't have a date to the dance. Then she smacked herself. Was she, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Daughter of Bellona, and Praetor of New Rome and Camp Jupiter, _sighing because she didn't have a date to a dance_? No. This wasn't happening. She had friends, she didn't need a relationship, and she was perfectly fine.

As she entered the _Principia_ (Paperwork. Yay.) She noticed Frank Zhang already there. "Frank," Reyna called.

The son of Mars raised his head. "Yes?"

"Why are you here so early?" She asked quizzically.

"Because the faster I finish this, the faster I can get to Hazel, and ask her out for the dance." He answered honestly. Reyna thought for a minute, and looked at him, as if contemplating something.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go," she repeated. "I'll take care of this. _You_ get your _podex_ out of her and got tell your girlfriend you love her."

Frank grinned, bounded up, and hugged her. "You are the best praetor New Rome has and ever will have," he whispered in her ear. Reyna smiled. Then frowned. She sat down, and prepared to do her paperwork, when a glittery slip of paper fluttered down in front of her.

 _Hey, don't frown, you never know who could be falling in love with your smile._

There was an arrow pointing ahead of it. Reyna grinned, got up, and when she got to the door of the _principia_ saw another slip of paper.

 _Have you been to the doctor lately? Cause I think you're lacking some Vitamin Me._

Walking out the door, she soon saw another one. And another one. And another one. Before long, Reyna wasn't even surprised to see the glittery stars with the loopy writing on them.

 _Can I take your picture to prove to my friends that angels do exist?_

 _Can I follow you home? Cause my parents always told me to follow my dreams._

 _Damn, if being sexy is a crime, then you're guilty as charged!_

 _I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start you U?_

 _Baby, if you were on a page, you would be what they call FINE PRINT._

 _You know, I'd like to invite you over, but I'm afraid you're so hot, my air conditioning bill would rocket._

 _Are you a campfire? Cause you are hot and I want a s'more._

 _You wanna know what's beautiful? Read the first word again._

 _Life without you would be like a pencil without a point...Pointless._

 _If I had a penny for every time I thought of you, I'd have only one cent since you never leave my mind._

There was a penny attached to that star.

The stars led all the way to Bacchus's garden, Reyna's favorite place in New Rome.

Three cardboard pictures were leaning against one of the marble balcony walls. Reyna identified them as the superheroes the younger kids in New Rome were always going on about. What were their name? Spiderman...Batman...and Superman. There was a star taped to Batman's head.

 _Forget about Spiderman, Superman, and Batman. I'll be your man._

Suddenly, the star flew away from her, and Reyna noticed a thin, almost invisible thread. She turned around, and saw Leo Valdez, scuffing his feet into the ground awkwardly. In his arms were bundles of stars, every single one she'd read.

"If I had a star for each thing I love about you, I'd have a galaxy to hold on you." He murmured, looking at her in the eyes.

Leo started talking, his words blending together in his rush. "I know I'm no Percy, or Jason, or anyone powerful really, but I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really like you, and I really want to take you to the dance, but it's okay if you say no cause I sorta exploded your camp once, and I'm just a Repair Boy, and I'm super awkward, and I'm probably annoying you with all the jokes and stuff and I'm super sorry that you had to get up and follow my stupid stars all day cause you probably had way better things to do, so you can go now, and you probably want me to go now, and I realize I'm saying and a lot which probably isn't good, but-"

The rest of his speech was going to have to stay unknown, because Reyna interrupted him by pulling him into a kiss.

It was everything a kiss should have been and Leo loved every single thing about it. When they pulled back, Reyna look him in the eyes and said, "Leo Valdez, that is the nicest things anyone has ever done or said to me, and you are the most idiotic boy in the world if you think I'm just going to ignore that. And believe me," there was a mischievous grin on her lips, "There were definitely no faults in your stars."

Leo gasped. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, DID YOU HEAR THAT! REYNA AVILA RAMIREZ-ARELLANO ACTUALLY HAS A SENSE OF HUMOUR!"

Reyna shut him up with another kiss.

* * *

 **Oh, my gods, it's 2:21 in the freaking morning and I'm dying of Leyna feels. Favorite and review if you're an idiot just like me.**


End file.
